immortal_and_martial_dual_cultivationfandomcom-20200215-history
Sea of Lightning Saber Light Chop
Comprehended at the Sage Wall, Martial God Palace “Sea of Lightning Saber Light Chop!” Meanwhile, in the lantern, Xiao Chen shouted ferociously and sent out twenty-one attacks. Each attack materialized dazzling lightning. When combined, they formed a surging, howling sea of lightning. Looking carefully, one would discover that the sea of lightning closely resembled the white-haired old man’s Sea of Fire Sword Light Chop. It only lacked the same charm as the sea of fire. Over time, with more proficiency, it would be almost the same. “Bang!” The sea of lightning and the sea of fire clashed, giving off surging shock waves. The hidden saber light and sword light launched the instant the seas scattered. Two flashes clashed in midair, the collision between saber light and sword light creating a long trail of sparks, which turned into ripples fluctuating greatly in this space. “Ha ha! Not bad. You finally gained a superficial understanding of my Sea of Fire Sword Light Chop. When this move is truly executed, it can send out ninety-nine thousand sword images. The state of fire will spread for hundreds of kilometers. The sword within the sea of fire can even cut open the sky. “Today, I have exchanged a hundred moves with you. I probably will not be able to test the newcomers for the next hundred years. However, it is worth it to be able to pass down this move. In the future, when you become strong, remember to come back to this Sage Wall and leave your will behind.” (Ch-680): “The Sea of Lightning Saber Light Chop can be separated into three parts. The first part is the saber images. The key is in the word ‘light.’ The entire sky is filled with saber lights to make it hard for the opponent to differentiate the real ones from the fakes. “I have already perfected this part, more or less. The key to the second part is the sea of lightning formed by my state. I need to infuse in the attribute of immortality into it. This will require more time. “Then, there is the final saber light’s unpredictability. This is the essence of this move. The previous generations have already perfected this to the point where it can’t be improved further. I am unable to think of any ideas.” Actually, this move could already be called perfect. It was definitely not weaker than the original move. However, Xiao Chen was nitpicky. He wanted to used his own special characteristics to make this move even stronger. --- Ten days later, Xiao Chen had gained some comprehensions after executing the Sea of Lightning Saber Light Chop thousands of times in the courtyard. He leaped up in the courtyard, and the instant the saber light lit up, he sent out seven saber images. Then, each saber image sent out another seven saber images. This formed forty-nine indistinguishable saber images, more than double of the previous. Right then, saber lights flickered endlessly in the courtyard. Each strand of electric saber light was as dazzling as the shining sun, a bewildering sight. However, this lasted for only an instant before all the saber images vanished without a trace. This made one wonder if the resplendent saber lights from earlier had been real. In the next moment, a sea of lightning suddenly formed in the air. This sea of lightning was not vast. However, it carried an immortal attribute, making it more difficult for others to shatter. “Xiu!” The sea of lightning vanished, and a strand of saber light leaped out. Aside from being astonishingly fast, it moved unpredictably. The biggest difference of this saber light, when compared to the previous version, was that it shared the immortal attribute of the sea of lightning. This additional attribute gave others the vague feeling that this strand of saber light had been around for hundreds or even thousands of years. The saber light projected a vast and ancient aura. The Martial Technique now gave the intangible impression that an expert had fine-tuned it to a whole new level. Boundless saber images, an immortal sea of lightning, and a mysterious saber light. Xiao Chen completed all three parts in one breath. He now felt exultant. He could not help but reveal a faint smile as he pulled back his saber and sheathed it. Then, he muttered, “I finally completed it. In the future, this Martial Technique will be called Ghostly Image Chop. This will be my unique Immortal Ghostly Image Chop!” Xiao Chen had upgraded the Sea of Lightning Saber Light Chop and perfected it into the Ghostly Image Chop, increasing its might by twenty percent. It finally contained some of the might of a Heaven Ranked Martial Technique.